Old love does not rust
by kittiekaty
Summary: Sasuke left Naruto, but after three years he came back. How will Naruto react on this? Will they end up together again ? FIND OUT


**Old love does not rust**

It was a normally start of the weekend like the others. Naruto woke up with a serious headache. "Oh. Shit, my head is aching like hell."Yesterday he was hanging out with some of his schoolmates. They had lots of fun and were swept away by the mood. In the end they got seriously drunk. Naruto tried to remember on something, but his trying went to waste because of the headache.

"Fortunately, today is Saturday. That means no school and no annoying girls and schoolmates". He sighed out loudly and laid back on the bed. He felt that it would be a very bad idea to go anywhere in his condition. So he stayed in the bed for further two hours. Then he got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to find something eatable.

After his brunch, he washed the dishes. While he was washing the dishes, his mobile phone rang. He leaving the half washed dishes behind, he ran and picked up the phone. It was his oldest and simultaneously his best friend Shikamaru.

"What do you want Shikamaru?"

"I just call to ask, how you are doing after our little drink party yesterday. "

"My head is aching like hell and my stomach is also upset and ... briefly I feel terrible. I don't want to see alcohol for next two months at least. "On the other side of the phone Shimakaru couldn't stop himself from laughing about that. Naruto was in a very bad mood so he cooled Shikamaru immediately down.

"Stop laughing. This is not funny you know?!"

"I know. And I am sorry for that Naruto. Oh... I almost forgot to tell you something new Naruto. "

"What is that big news?"

"I don't know how to start, but ... Sasuke came back... "Naruto´s eyes widened on their double size by hearing this information... He couldn't believe his own ears.

"From where do you know that? And when he came back?" Million questions have appeared in his mind.

"I know it from the school. Before we went out, I overheard a conversation between Tsunade and Kakashi- sensei. They have been talking about Sasuke´s returning. He will attend school this Monday and will be with us in the class. "Naruto almost got a heart attack by hearing this information. He couldn't believe that after 3 years he will able to see Sasuke again.

"And this is not everything. He came back a week ago, but just this Monday he will be officially attending the school. "Naruto was in a shock. He was totally flabbergasted. His first and only love will be in the same class with him. That is hard to believe, but that´s the truth.

Naruto lost his speech ability. There was silence between them. Shikamaru knew it very well that Naruto was deeply in love with Sasuke. It was more than obvious that Naruto had fallen in love with the Uchiha and also Sasuke was showing his feelings and sympathy towards Naruto in more than a visible way. They were together for a quite long period before Sasuke left Naruto without saying a last "good bye" or "I am sorry" and disappeared from his life for 3 years. He broke his heart into pieces and caused that Naruto had in his great grief almost committed suicide. But fortunately, he was saved by Shikamaru. His mental condition was more than bad and there were a risk of ending in a mental hospital.

After a while, breaking the awkward silence Shikamaru asked, if everything alright. Naruto finally gathered himself together and said:"Yes, everything is ok. Don't worry Shikamaru. "He tried to pretend that everything is fine, but he knew that he can't fool Shikamaru, because he knows him better as his own palm. He knew it when Naruto is faking that everything is ok and when he is not.

"I ask you the last time Naruto, are you really ok? You know that you can't lie to me Naruto."

"I am perfectly fine Shikamaru. Don't worry about me. I need some time to absorb this information. If you don't mind, now I will end this conversation, because I need some time to be alone with myself.

"OK. But promise me that you will not have a nervous breakdown. Then see you on Monday in the school."

"I promise. See yah. "Naruto pressed the red button to end the conversation. He was standing in the middle of the living room like a statue. He couldn't believe what Shikamaru told him a while ago. He slowly put down his mobile phone on the table and sat down on the sofa. In his head the chaos took over the control. He didn't know what to do. He was completely lost. Millions of thoughts went thought his head. He laid down on the sofa and began to philosophy about the past, about his relationship with Sasuke, about the most beautiful six month, which they had spent together as a couple. Naruto had never forgotten Sasuke. He still loves him, although what had Sasuke done to him.

"Sasuke... Why? Why did you come back? You have no idea, how much I have suffered. You left me here without saying: "Forgive me Naruto" or something like that. I just wanted to know the truth from you, but I didn't have the opportunity to learn it from you, because you had already left. You have no idea, how many sleepless nights I had because of you. The loneliness you have caused was almost unbearable.

And now after three years, you came back. Honestly, I don't know how to react on this. On the one hand I am extremely happy, but on the other side I don't know what I can expect from you. I just hope that you haven't changed during those three years. But I have a bad feeling that you will be the same as you were before we got together. "He was unable to think of anything or anybody else just of Sasuke. A loud sound coming from his stomach, which signalized that, is the highest time to eat something, had torn him away from his long philosophising. And so with a loudly sign, he got up from the sofa and headed directly into the kitchen.

It was Sunday afternoon and Naruto was sitting in his living room and watching TV. But after I while he turned off the TV. There was nothing interesting in the TV, so he decided to make his homework. After he finished his homework, he took a bath and then went into the bed. That night he dreamed about Sasuke and about their nice moments, which they spent together.

Monday has finally come. It started usually like the others one before. But this time, Naruto was feeling groggy. Today he will meet his beloved person after three years again. He normally felt butterflies in his stomach.

The school started normally. Everything was alright until the forth lesson. The forth lesson was Mathematic. Naruto was quite good at it, although nobody would have said about him that he is swot. Kakashi- sensei was their teacher, who always late at least 15 minutes. But today he was on time. He not just surprised himself , but also the whole class. When he came into the class, everybody speedily sat down in their desk.

"Hi guys. Have some good news for you. From today on, Sasuke Uchiha will again become your classmate. "Naruto was like on pins and needles. He was really fidgety.

"Ok guys. Not to strain the time further... Sasuke come in..." And in that moment Sasuke entered the classroom. The girls were yelling like monkeys. "Like the old times, Sasuke and his fan club of annoying and possessed girls." Naruto heavily signed.

"Welcome back Sasuke. " Kakashi smiled at him.

"Thank you Kakashi- sensei. I am very happy that I am back. Honestly, I have missed this school and my old friends and..." in that moment he turned his face towards Naruto. Naruto turned away his face, but he clearly could feel Sasuke´s gaze on him. And so he slowly turned back his head and their eyes met.

Those beautiful black eyes, which he had missed for three years, are looking at him again. Naruto felt like his stomach has made a somersault. Sasuke couldn't withstand not to smile on Naruto with his typical smile on his face, which was irresistible. Naruto ´s face got even redder.

"Ok. You can sit down next to Naruto. I hope you two will get along very well. "Naruto´s eyes almost fell out from his eyes holes. "What? Why me? Dammit. I feel that this will be bad."

Sasuke obeyed the teacher and went to sit down next to Naruto. He was more than happy that he will be sitting right next to him. He was smiling on the whole way to Naruto´s desk.

"Hi. Long time no see you." He greeted him with a friendly attitude.

"Hi. Nice to see you." They shook their hands.

Sasuke sat down on the chair. He couldn't not to recognize Naruto´s strange behaviour and his blushing face. His emotions were coming on the surface in more than a visible way. Naruto was really bad in make-believing and Sasuke knew it very well. But he didn't say anything on this and just silently sit on his chair and listened to the teacher´s interpretation.

The lesson has continued in the usually way. By the end of the lesson Kakashi gave homework and then he left the classroom. The girls immediately after Kakashi´s leaving came to Naruto´s desk asking Sasuke a numerous number of questions and Sasuke calmly answered all the questions. But there was a question in which Naruto was interested what will be Sasuke´s answer on this.

"For what reason did you come back Sasuke?" The girls were hoping that maybe because of them, but his answer shocked them. But not the girls were the only one in shock.  
>"Sorry girls, but I must disappoint you. I came back because of him... "And with his left hand he hugged Naruto around his waist and pulled him closer to him.<p>

The girls were just standing there with wide-opened mouth. They couldn't believe their own eyes. Sasuke was holding Naruto in a tight hug. Naruto´s face was red as a tomato. He was totally ashamed. Being held in his embrace in front of the girls wasn't very pleasant. He tried to free himself from Sasuke´s tight embrace, but Sasuke didn't allow that. He pulled Naruto more closely to him. Their faces were just few centimetres far away from each other.

"Does this mean that you still have some feelings for Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course I have. During those three years I was gone, I tried everything to make me forget about him. But my efforts went to waste. Because I have realized that my life totally sucks without him. The most charming thing about him was and still is his personality. His cheerful, carefree, sometimes annoying childish behaviour has captivated me. He brought sunshine into my darkness; he made me believe that, truly love exists. He was the only one, who understood me, who loved me for who I was and not just for my reputation or popularity or money."  
>Naruto didn't know, if this is not just a dream. But it wasn't. This was unexpected from Sasuke. Sasuke then looked at Naruto with his black eyes and Naruto got lost in them. He could clearly see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. Those black eyes of his were full of emotions and unspoken feelings. Naruto normally couldn't take off his eyes from his.<p>

Sasuke grabbed his face with his hand and closed the distance between them and kissed him on his lips. Firstly, it started to be an innocent kiss, but after a while Sasuke deepened the kiss. Naruto couldn't resist his lips and so he enjoyed the kiss. Some of the girls, for they own sake, got lost, some of them got huge nosebleed and so they fled to the toilets. And also the rest of them after a while watching them kissing, gave up and let them to enjoy themselves.

When the girls have gone, their lips moved apart from each other. Naruto was confused and his heart was beating o fast, like it will be jumping out in any moments.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course Naruto. What do you want to know?"

"Did you really meant it what you have said in front of the girls or it was just a way, who to get rid of them. " An innocent smile settled down on Sasuke´s face.

"Do you really think that I did it because I wanted to get rid of them? Then I must disappoint you. I did it, because I wanted to prove especially to you that I still LOVE YOU and the only one, who I really want, is you Naruto. I can imagine my life without you. "Somehow it felt really satisfactorily to hear those words from Sasuke. Naruto felt that this is the chance to tell him that he feels the same way. And so after some minutes of silence, Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke... I must tell you that I also LOVE YOU. I couldn't forget you. It was impossible. Although, I was a little afraid, that you will hate me or even despise with me. I know that I sound like a total idiot, but that is me. "Naruto bowed his head down and stared intently at the ground. Sasuke loudly signed.

"Dobe, you are an idiot that is more than obvious, but you are mine idiot and I won't borrow you to anyone. I am so happy that you feel the same way as me. It seems like the proverb which says; that Old love does not rust is going to be true. "

"Yeah, it looks like." After their love confession, Naruto realized that it is the highest time to get out from the school.

"OK. It is the highest time to get out of here. Don't you think so Sasuke?"

"Yes. If we don't want to spend here the whole night alone, it will be better to go home finally. By the way, have you some plans for today?"

"Not really. I will be learning just a bit and then reading a detective roman or something like that. I will see. Why?"

"I just ... I don't know who to say it. Would you mind come over to my house tonight?" Sasuke wasn't sure, if it was a good idea to tell him that, but Naruto´s reaction was more than surprisingly.

"I think today´s night going to be very interesting." With a smile on his face he gathered his books and put them into the school bag. Sasuke did the same. A perverted smile has settled down on his face.

"You are right Naruto. Tonight will be our best night ever. I promise that you will never forget this night..." the tone with, which he said those words was more than mysterious. Goosebumps passed through Naruto´s body.

The both of them have agreed that Naruto will come over at 8 o´clock. Before Naruto went out from the classroom, Sasuke grabbed him by the sleeves and turned him around.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Dobe you have forgotten something."

"What?"

"A good -bye kiss of course you dobe." And so Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and gently kissed him. After the good-bye kiss, both of them went home.

When Naruto came home, the first thing he did was that that he went to the kitchen to make something to eat. After that he still had three hours before his "date" with Sasuke at his place. So he was studying a little bit, but after a half an hour he stopped and went to take a bath.

After the bath, he dressed up and sat down in front of the TV, because he had almost one hour left. But he was so eager, curious and fidgety, that he could wait any longer and went to Sasuke´s house.

He arrived 15 minutes earlier, but N he couldn't wait any longer. He took a deep breath and went to the front door and pressed the bell. After 20 seconds the door opened.

"Hi Naruto, I was waiting for you. Come in. I have a surprise for you..." Sasuke let Naruto came in. Naruto took of his shoes, and hung his coat on a coat hanger. Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"I am so happy that you are here. And now I come with me, I want to show you something. "And he smiled at him. Naruto let Sasuke to lead the way. Sasuke´s apartment was really huge. Two minutes later, they stopped in front of the door of Sasuke´s room.

"This is my room. "He carefully opened the door and let Naruto to enter. When Naruto entered the room, he finally saw the big surprise. The whole room was decorated in a very romantic way. Row of candles was showing the way to the bed.

The sheets and the blanket were red and the pillows where white. A huge heart was formed from petals of red roses. The bed was the place, where was the entry to the paradise.

Naruto just stand in the middle of the room without saying a single word. Sasuke was a little anxious about that maybe Naruto doesn't like it. And so he went close to him and hugged him from behind around his waist. He bowed his head down on Naruto´s shoulder.

"You don't like it?" He asked with a little fear in his voice. Naruto turned around.

"Theme, I like it very much. This is wonderful. I just wasn't expecting something like that."

"I told you, I will make this night for both of us unforgettable." He huskily whispered into Naruto´s ear. Naruto knew really well what will happen really soon and his face started to blush.

"Naruto... "Sasuke looked straight into Naruto´s eyes.

"I love you so much, that it almost hurts. I want you to touch, to kiss you and feel you so badly, that I can't control myself any longer. It has been three years since I touched you for the last time and now when you are so close to me, I can't control myself to hold back. ..." In that moment Sasuke kissed Naruto on his lips. His lips were so smooth and seductive that Sasuke couldn't get enough of them. They were intoxicative. Naruto joined the kisses. First they were gently, but then they became more passionately, wildly. After a while their lips moved apart. The both of them were catching up for breaths.

"Sasuke..." Naruto tried to say something, but he was silenced by another kiss. While he was kissing Naruto on his lips, with both of his hands lifted Naruto into his arms. Naruto broke the kiss. He just hugged him around his neck and let Sasuke to carry him to the bed. There he slowly put him down directly into middle of the heart.

"Naruto... "His voice became hotter. With his black eyes, he was watching straight into Naruto´s blue eyes. With one hand he was stroking his face, from his forehead down on his cheeks, jowl, and chin. Then he stood up, took off his sweatshirt, t-shirt. Naruto´s eyes have almost coming out from their holes. Sasuke´s body was just perfect. Every single inch of his body was like Naruto has imagined. He sat up on the bed and reached ouch his hand, his instincts have already taken the control over his body. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. With his eyes, he was hungrily looking at Sasuke´s body. Sasuke got rid of his pants and boxers. Naruto came next to him and put his hands on his chests. Sasuke let him doing whatever he wanted. While Naruto was fully occupied with Sasuke´s body, Sasuke slowly grabbed the zip on his sweater and slowly unzipped the sweater, which he then got rid of. The next on the list was his t-shirt. Naruto himself helped Sasuke to get rid of the unnecessary piece of clothes.

After a while the both of them were naked like the day, they were born. Sasuke grabbed Naruto´s ass and hungrily pulled closer to him. He didn't forget to press the blonde perfect ass. Naruto just gasped. Then he kissed him again, but this time with more emotions and feelings in it. Naruto hug him around his neck and let Sasuke to put him down on the bed.

Sasuke with his one hand he was stroking Naruto´s back and with the other naughty hand was stroking his chest, then slowly moving down to his lower abdomen. He repeated this movement for four times. Then he slowly moves with his lisp from Naruto´s lips to his cheeks, down on jowl, neck. There he stopped and made some kiss marks, to let everyone know that Naruto belongs to him. Naruto with his hand was wandering on Sasuke´s worked out chest.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto ... You are so beautiful. Every part of your body is so beautiful. I couldn't any imperfections on you. Feeling your heart beating..." He laid down his head on his chest, so he could clearly hear Naruto´s accelerated heart beats. Then he moved up to his face and kissed him.

"I want more Naruto I want to feel you right now..." He slowly moved down to Naruto´s crotch. He spread his legs widely apart so he had an easier way to enter him. Naruto´s face turned was redder than a chilli-pepper. But before he could enter Naruto, he must get him relaxed. And so he grabbed Naruto´s member and started to stroke it with his hands. Naruto threw back his head against the pillow. He felt like a wave of electroshocks went through out his whole body. Meanwhile he was stroking Naruto´s member, he put in Naruto´s hole one of his fingers. Naruto cried out loudly.

"Sasuke.!"

Sasuke moved up to his face and kissed him.  
>"Relax Naruto. I know it hurts, but I promise it will get better very soon. Just bear with it a little longer. To divert Naruto´s attention from the pain, Sasuke started to stroke his member faster and kissed him on his more passionately. His efforts succeed. Naruto mind went totally blank; he was feeling like in seventh heaven.<br>"Sasuke... Please I want you feeling inside of me now... Ahhh..."

Sasuke smirked at him. And so he put out his finger and replaced it with his aching member, who was waiting for this moment. Sasuke put both of Naruto´s legs on his shoulder. He slowly entered Naruto.

Naruto cried out.

"AHHHHH... It hurts..."

"I know Naruto that it´s hurt, but tried to relax a little more. I will give you time to get used to this feeling. "And he kissed him on his lips. He put in this kiss every unspoken emotion. It wasn't in his intention to hurt him.

"If it hurts too much we can stop. Just say me and I will stop. "But Naruto finally get used to the feeling of feeling Sasuke´s member inside of him. And the pain was also already gone. So he didn't want to stop not now.

"No don't stop. I want you to start moving..."

"Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Yes I am. So would be so gentle and finally start to move, theme?"

"I will do as you wish my little dobe."

And so Sasuke carefully started to move inside of Naruto. Feeling the tightness around his member and the warmth of his body was the best feeling, he ever felt.

Naruto´s breath became rapidly and shallow.

"Ah... Sasuke... more..." He begged for more. He felt that incredible feeling, which he felt in every of his body. And so Sasuke accelerated the pace of his thrusting.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto ..." Their breaths became irregular. The both of them felt that the pleasure is coming soon.

"Sasuke... I am going to cum..."  
>"Me too Naruto..." It didn't take too long and Naruto came on his and Sasuke´s belly and after a few more thrusts Sasuke came inside of Naruto´s body. Then he slowly pulled out his member from Naruto´s hot body and laid down next to him. He took Naruto in his tight embrace. He kissed his forehead.<p>

"I love you Sasuke..."

"I love you too Naruto..."

"I told you that I would make this night unforgettable. " He started to laugh. Naruto have no reason not to agree with him.

"Yes. Definitely this night was one of my best nights. "He lifted his face and kissed Sasuke on his lips. When their lips separated Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Are you not afraid that everyone in the school will be gossiping and mock about us?"

"I don't care about it Naruto. The most important thing is that I have you. I don't give a flying fuck on their opinions. If I am with you, I don't need anything or anybody else. "To prove it Sasuke joined their lips in a long a deep kiss. After this they fell asleep in a well- deserved sleep.

**A/N : Hello guys. I hope you will like this story. I know that there are some grammatical mistakes, but please don't kill me because of it. I would be very happy if you write a review on this. :D **


End file.
